


Property of Hermione Granger

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron's not the only possessive one in the relationship.





	Property of Hermione Granger

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione wrapped her legs tightly around Ron's waist, forcing him deeper. 

"Yes, I'm so close, don't stop," she moaned.As her orgasm washed over her, she dug her fingernails into Ron's shoulders and dragged them down his back.  He bucked once, twice, then came with a loud grunt.  He rolled off of her, wincing when his back made contact with the bed.

"Damn, Mione.  You really shredded me." he whined, rolling onto his stomach.

"Consider it marking my territory.  If anyone else sees you shirtless, then they'll know you belong to me." she replied.

"Why don't you just brand me like a damn cow?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "Is that an offer?"

He chuckled, then realized that she looked quite serious.  

"W-What did you have in mind?"

"Trust me," she replied, picking up her wand from the nightstand.  

She placed one knee on either side of his hips, then gripped her wand as if she were holding a quill.  After muttering a spell, she began tracing the tip of her wand along the skin from his left shoulder blade to his right.  When she was done, she leaned back to admire her handiwork.

"Perfect." she exclaimed, as Ron got up to go to the mirror.  Looking over his should he saw, in Hermione's neat script -- _Property of Hermione Granger_


End file.
